You complete me
by Jodie.rawr
Summary: Clark and Lois were complete opposites, she was pushy and outgoing whilst he was thoughtful and charming. They shouldn't be attracted to one another, but fate never asked them what they wanted. Can their love survive their conflicting personalities?
1. Chapter 1

It was the coldest winter on record for the last twenty or so years. The snow had started to fall in November and hadn't really stopped and now we were quickly approaching Christmas. I shivered a little as I pulled the collar of my coat higher against my neck in a feeble attempt to retain some of my almost non-existent body heat. I silently wondered to myself how people lived comfortably in Alaska, I'd rather have a sandy beach and a cosmopolitan any day of the week.

Glancing down at my watch I inwardly cursed. He was late or even worse, a no show. Sighing in frustration I turned on my heel and attempted to walk away only to find myself smashing straight into the broad chest of the very man I had been waiting for.

"Clark, you're only a half hour late."

I started to march forward, not waiting to see if he was following. Any annoyance I had felt moments ago evaporated the moment I looked into those puppy dog eyes, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"Lois, I'm sorry I got caught up…"

I turned to face him, stopping him in his tracks. I wanted to sound mad, furious even, but I couldn't quite alter the shameful tone of disappointment that betrayed my façade.

"Save it Smallville, I don't want or need your apologies, I understand that you have better things to do."

I chanced looking at his face and was a little surprised to see his expression falter slightly before the words left his lips.

"Lois, it isn't like that. I promise, I would never keep you waiting deliberately"

I shook my head sadly. Oh how badly I wished that was true, I had wanted for so long to be his priority, to be the reason for his dorky smile. Heck I'd even settle for playing more than a cameo in his life story. But Clark wasn't interested; he made that blatantly obvious in his countless excuses and apologies. It was time that I realised that I was chasing somebody that doesn't exist and move on.

It was then that I realised Clark was staring at me with obvious concern, no doubt waiting for an answer, something that told him he was forgiven until the next time he handed me an excuse.

"Clark, it's okay. I'm going home, I think I'm getting frostbite. I'll call you in the morning."

I turned before I could see the flash of pain in his eyes and I started to walk faster so that he wouldn't hear the sobs that were forming rapidly in my chest. No, me and Clark Kent weren't destined to be together.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Wow, thanks everyone. I must admit it's a long time since I've written a story so I wasn't too sure how it would go down; hence the shortness of the teaser. I'm glad it's captured your attention though and I promise the chapters will be much longer from this point onwards. With that said, I hope you enjoy the story and I look forward to reading your reviews… I should also mention that I love constructive criticism, so if you don't like where I'm taking the story then please feel free to let me know. Thanks again everyone!

Chapter One:

I rolled over onto my side, instantly regretting my decision; my head was pounding so hard that I could have sworn there was a heard of elephants stampeding across my temple. I groaned as I began my checklist, thumping headache… check. Stuffy nose… check. Sore throat… check. Yep, I was definitely sick. Damn Smallville and his inability to stick to plans. I wasn't one of these people who often pinned their problems on somebody else, but that man had a way of bringing out the worst in me.

But I wasn't about to throw myself a pity party, I had deadlines to meet and stories to break; so with every ounce of energy that I possessed I hauled myself out of bed. Standing stationary for a moment as I waited for the dizziness to subside. I tried to remember the last time I had felt this ill, but as an army brat I had always been taught that sickness was weakness. You fought it out or you perished and if I was certain of anything it was that Lois Lane NEVER perished. With a new found determination I made my way into the bathroom deciding that a hot shower was the answer to all my problems.

Thirty minutes later and a cup of coffee later, I was beginning to feel more alive. Caffeine was my addiction, I could easily put away ten cups a day; it probably explained the abundance of energy that I usually exhibited. Realising that I was running late, I quickly retreated back to the bedroom and haphazardly put on a skirt and blouse combo before rushing out of the apartment; another sign of my upbringing; punctuality earned praise whilst tardiness was a punishable offence.

I stumbled into the Daily Planet office precisely thirty five minutes later, the bull pen was already bustling with activity as people were seemingly unaware of their surroundings and solely focused on whatever story it was that they happened to be chasing. I glanced over at my shared desk and gave a sigh of satisfaction upon seeing the desk opposite noticeably empty. Usually his towering frame was the first thing I search for upon entering the office, and usually I'd be disappointed to find an empty desk. However, today I was relieved with his absence, I wasn't quite ready to take another journey on the apology train.

I made my way across the office, dodging people as they continued on their missions. Falling into my chair I let my throbbing head fall forward onto the desk; today was definitely not going to be a good day. Minutes passed before the smell of fresh coffee pulled me out of my pitiful stupor and just like that my day got a little bit worse. I raised my head and found myself falling straight into a toxic eye contact with Clark Kent. Those eyes should come with a warning; caution… heartbreak in process. I realised I was being a little unfair as the poor man probably had no idea of his affect on the female species; but at the same time it was a little sickening.

"Lois, you look awful. Did you bother to sleep at all last night?"

Just what a girl wants to hear in the morning. I forced out a smile and forced my brain to think of a response. Something witty. But I got nothing; my head was too cloudy. I was also reluctant to bring up last nights events; I didn't want to feel angry as well as sick.

"I… No Smallville. I didn't"

His humorous tone changed instantly as he released it wasn't a self-inflicted illness that had taken over and weakened my usually flamboyant self.

"You're sick Lois, you should be at home in bed. Come on I'll take you home."

His concern made me falter slightly, it sounded genuine, almost as if he cared that I had gotten sick because of him. He was standing next to me now, but I remained firmly in my seat. I wasn't about to let his guilt make me feel worse.

"Sit down Smallville, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself and believe it or not it was me who made the decision to come to work this morning, I wasn't forced into making an appearance."

A look of hurt flashed across his gaze momentarily before he shrugged and retreated back to his desk.

"Suit yourself Lois, I was just trying to help"

I could feel the anger building inside of me as his words registered in my head. How dare he make me seem like the bad guy when I wouldn't be in this state if he had actually tried to show up on time last night. I know I was perhaps being a little unreasonable, girls got stood up all the time and he had bothered to make an appearance, albeit a little late. Not to mention that he would have no doubt had a brilliant explanation for his delay; but it wasn't the first time it had happened and I had heard almost every excuse under the sun.

"Save me the martyr act Clark, I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood to hear anymore of your excuses'

For a minute he looked like he was about to argue, but then his expression changed. His gaze took on a softer feel and his eyes returned back to being full of sincerity.

"You're sick Lois, we shouldn't be arguing right now. Please just go home and sleep it off?"

He was pleading now. It was both annoying and a little strange. Since when did Smallville care so much about my well-being? I shook my head in disbelief but he must have taken that as his answer for he quickly returned to being insistent. Like I was a small child who could be told what to do.

"Will you stop being so damn stubborn and just listen to my advice for once?"

I smiled as I felt my sense of sarcasm returning a little.

"Wow Smallville, who knew you had it in you… When did you get so high and mighty?"

He rolled his eyes but walked over to my desk again, outstretching his hand and offering it to me. I considered my options; I could either stay and suffer or go home to my lovely warm bed and sleep it off. As much as I hated to admit it Clark was talking sense. I extended my own hand accepted his offer, but not without parting words.

"Just don't let it go to your head, okay?"

He chucked and smiled his crooked smile.

"As if you would ever let that happen, Lois"

I awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs; two things bothered me about that. One: I didn't remember getting into bed in the first place and Two: I certainly couldn't have been cooking if I had been sleeping. From this I expertly deduced that someone else was in my apartment with me and that person had also removed my clothes.

I remembered leaving the office with Clark, him moaning about how I should take better care of myself and then a big, fat nothing. Talk of the devil, Clark appeared in the doorway to my bedroom, not only revealing the identity of my mystery guest but also sending a blush to my cheeks as I realised he had seen me in only my underwear.

"Afternoon sleeping beauty, feeling any better?"

I groaned in response. My throat was on fire and although my headache had considerably improved my nose was still stuffy. Clark wondered over and perched on the edge of my bed. I inadvertently checked that the covers were pulled all the way up to my neck. He caught onto my action and smiled.

"Feeling shy all of a sudden Lois?"

He kinked an eyebrow and my blush deepened after he had just confirmed my earlier fears. I opened my mouth to reply and found my voice was raspy, probably from the unexpected argument that had occurred earlier this morning,

"Why are you still here Clark? Don't get me wrong I'm grateful that you brought me home and everything, but was undressing me really necessary?"

Clark's eyes sparkled and his grin became bigger if that was even possible.

"Don't worry Lois, even in a state of semi-consciousness you wouldn't let me help, so I called Chloe"

Just then Chloe, who had been suspiciously quiet during our conversation, appeared in the doorway carrying a plate of breakfast. I felt a wave of relief wash over me as she came and joined us on the bed.

"Rough night Lo?"

I wasn't the only one who looked uncomfortable at that particular question, Clark shifted uneasily, clearly not wanting his best friend to know about the previous night.

"Not my finest, but Clarky here has been taking good care of me"

I punched his arm and winced, much to his amusement. I cradled my arm to my chest, staring at him in amazement.

"Jeez Smallville, anyone would think you were made of steel."

He chuckled to himself.

"Get some rest Lois, me and Chloe will be here when you wake up"

I felt more satisfaction from that statement then I possibly should have and I made no protest as I snuggled back down and drifted off to sleep, dreaming off a knight in shining armour who looked suspiciously like Clark.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

Firstly, thank you so much for taking the time to read. This chapter is a little different, less humour and more drama. I hope you enjoy!

It was a week later and I was feeling much better, I still had a little sniffle but I was definitely over the worst. Even the weather seemed to have improved slightly, the snow had started to melt and the low winter sunshine had made an appearance for the last couple of days. I smiled to myself as I made my way into work, my mood was bright because I was chasing a lead that could very well land me the front page. The body of a teenage girl had been found abandoned in an alleyway in Metropolis; unfortunately this was not something that was too unusual these days; but what was strange was that the girl's body had been completely drained of blood. Now I'm not a sceptic by any means but even I have my doubts about the existence of vampires. This would suggest that there is some logical, albeit disturbing explanation for such an occurrence and I just happened to have stumbled upon something that I believed could point me in the direction of the cause.

I used my press badge to gain access to the crime scene and after sweet-talking the young police officer guarding the entrance he told me something that not only made me feel extremely nauseous, but also made me question his ties to the girl.

"The body had to be cleaned. She was dirty, it was disgusting; a young girl should not be like that, pure filth."

At first I presumed he was referring to the state of hygiene of the victim, but the suggestive glint he had in his eye when he was talking about her led me to believe otherwise; it was almost as if he knew he on a personal level. It was creepy and his presence was beginning to freak me out, so I thanked him for his help and went back to the Daily Planet to do a background search.

Name: Jim Mathews

Age: 24

I skipped the dull parts about his childhood, the schools he had attended and all of the other unnecessary information. Instead I found myself captivated by the additional notes section at the very bottom of the page. It was a note from the Belle Reeve institution:

_Patient showed potential to be violent and dangerous. He attacked two guards with a small pocketknife. Prior to his escape he was obsessed with any kind of mess and insisted on cleaning almost constantly. Two days before he went missing the patient was found with deep cuts to both his wrists, repeatedly shouting about contaminated blood._

Bingo. It looked like I'd found our guy. Now I just had to try and find a way to prove it. Just as I was considering my options Clark trudged into the office and planted himself in the chair in front of his desk.

"Wow Smallville, you look a little gloomy. I hope you didn't catch my cold'

The words were never meant to sound sincere but even I'll admit they came out a little cooler than I had anticipated.

"Thanks for your concern Lois, but no. I just had a run in with Chloe, I don't suppose…"

I stopped him in his tracks knowing exactly where his statement was heading.

"You're a big boy Clark, you don't need me to fight your battles, and besides I'm much too busy chasing a story that's going to bag me the front page. So I know how much you want me to hold your hand but you'll just have to fix this one all by yourself."

He gave me a fake smile, which I returned with a satisfied grin, I just loved getting the upper hand on that boy. I gathered the papers from my desk and set off to bag myself a headline.

Two hours later and things weren't going exactly how I would have liked. I had revisited the crime scene only to be told that the incident had never occurred, now call me crazy but a body drained of blood isn't the sort of thing that you would just forget. So after interrogating three different police officers, all of them equally as insistent that they had no recollection of the morning's events; I decided to call Chloe and see if she could offer her help. She answered on the third ring, same as always.

"Hi Clo, I'm chasing down a lead and I need your help."

I decided to keep it as brief as possible and quickly filled her in on the details.

"Well that definitely sounds like wall of weird material. Where are you?"

I was just about to give her my location when I was grabbed roughly from behind. The last thing I remember was my oxygen supply being cut off and then nothing as everything faded to blackness.

By the time I came around I was acutely aware of a handful of things. One: I was tied up. Two: It was ridiculously dark and smelled like pee and Three: I had broken a heel on one of my favourite pairs of shoes. Damn it. I squinted my eyes to try and get a better grasp of my surroundings, but it was pointless; my psycho kidnapper could have been waving a knife right in front of my face and I still probably wouldn't have seen it. I groaned in frustration, I hated feeling helpless and even I couldn't prevent the feeling of intense fear that was consuming my insides.

Minutes passed like hours as I sat in silence, I had given in with my attempts at freeing my hands. The bindings were too tight; in fact I'd be lucky if I had any skin left if I ever managed to escape. It was during my frustrated musings that I heard a door creak open and a slither of light appeared at the far side of the room. However, it quickly disappeared again and I had the nauseating feeling that now I wasn't alone in this confined space. My fears were confirmed when I heard footsteps approaching and heavy breathing; it was literally like a scene from one of those freaking awful horror movies. I frantically tried to release my hands again, but was stopped by the feeling of hands locking around my throat.

"You're filthy, but don't worry I can help you. I can clean all of that contamination and set you free from all of the dirt"

His voice made me shiver but I couldn't dwell on it as I could feel my oxygen supply being cut off for the second time that day. But just as I felt like I was about to pass out I saw the door literally blasting away from its hinges and showering the room with an intense white light. The very last thing I remember before I finally did black out was Clark's voice echoing around the room.

"If you so much as touch another hair on her head you will live to regret it!"

My final thought in my moment of consciousness was that maybe Clark Kent was my white knight after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note:

Thank you for taking the time to read and to those of you who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. It's always nice to get feedback!

Chapter Three:

I came to in Clarks muscular arms, usually not a place I would have complained about being, but with recent events I was still feeling a little panicked and not being able to feel my own legs carrying me was a little alarming. I politely asked him to set me back on my feet but he was stubborn and insistent and I only managed to convince him on the premise that I would take an impromptu trip to A&E with him as my escort of course.

"Smallville this is totally unnecessary. I'm fine, really. And in case you haven't noticed I got my story, we're wasting valuable time here"

The words came out with a hint of frustration. Deep down I knew it was only through concern that Clark was being so cautious, but when Lois Lane set her mind on something it was very hard to get her to focus on anything else and currently my mind was completely focused on the story burning a whole inside my head.

"Lois, nobody else had even caught onto your lead and our contamination psycho isn't going to be cleaning up anymore young girls for a long, long time. So really there's no need to rush is there?"

There was only one thing more annoying than Smallville in general and that was Smallville using a condescending tone whilst talking to me. I felt heat rushing up my back in anger, but it was abruptly diffused when Clark placed his hand on my lower back and guided me into the emergency room. Then the heat remained for a completely different reason.

An hour later and we were on our way back out of the hospital after hearing exactly what I had anticipated. I was physically healthy and therefore shouldn't worry, but should take it easy for 24hours- yeah like that's going to happen. I was just in the middle of considering my headline when I realised we were heading away from The Daily Planet.

"Clark where are we going?"

I stopped in my tracks and tried to hold myself together as I waited for his answer, already having a good idea about what he was going to say"

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Lois, the doctor said that you need to rest. You've have a stressful week and like I said earlier some things are more important than breaking a story"

I sighed in exasperation. His concern was sweet, if not a little sickly.

"Wow Smallville, I'm touched an all, but stop being ridiculous. It's that kind of thinking that's going to keep you in the basement whilst I become a World renowned journalist"

Clark rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Lois, but one day isn't going to make a lot of difference. I'll even let you work on your story from home."

Clark smiled as he obviously caught sight of my reaction by the not so subtle look of annoyance that passed over my face.

"Wow Smallville, however will I repay your kindness? "

He clearly didn't have to think about his reaction as his grin immediately widened.

"You can start by letting me take you home"

He began to walk away, pausing only to make sure that I was following him. I sighed and strode forward. 1-0 to Clark, he had won this particular battle but I was certain that I would win the war.

It was later on that evening and Clark had left me perched in bed with 100 pillows and a cup of coffee. I had my laptop laying on my knees and papers strewn all around the bed. The story was proving harder than I thought to write as I kept reliving the memories; the breath on my face making the hairs on the back of my neck stand, the vice like grip of the hands around my throat as I frantically tried to breathe. All of these thoughts were probably the reason I jumped out of my skin when there was a knock on the door.

I couldn't fight the momentary feeling of panic that crept over me as I wondered who was my mystery guest behind the door. It took a few seconds but I managed to pull myself together and remind myself that I was Lois Lane, the army brat that had grew up learning to side kick rather than braiding Barbie dolls hair. Hauling myself out of bed I made my way over to the door, pulling my robe tighter around my shoulders.

I only paused briefly before opening my door to a concerned looking Chloe. I shook my head at my own pettiness, I really needed to chill out; I was safe now. Then again it wasn't every day you found yourself trapped in a basement with a psycho.

"Lois, Clark filled me in on what happened, are you okay?"

She didn't wait for me to invite her in as she walked passed, grabbing hold of my wrist and pulling me over to the couch.

"Calm down Chloe, I'm fine. I should have known I could count on Smallville to let his inner drama queen make an appearance'

Chloe rolled her eyes, she'd been witness to mine and Clark's somewhat love hate relationship for a long time now.

"He was only looking out for you Lois, give him a break, just this once?"

The serious look that occupied her face had a reverse affect as I somehow found myself giggling.

"I might give him a break..."

I smiled at the look of utter disbelief forming on her face.

"Maybe… when hell freezes over."

She shook her head and sighed, but the smile forming in the corner of her lips let me know that she wasn't really annoyed with me. It was then that she glanced over at the mountain of papers that littered my bedspread.

"So, how's the story going?"

I didn't intend on telling her about the problems I had been encountering before her arrival, but my expression must have given me away because her face once again became clouded with worry. She didn't need to ask me what was wrong; I could see the question written all over her features.

"I guess the incident just freaked me out a little more than I had anticipated. Thinking back brings back all of the panic and I'm finding it hard to separate my emotions to be able to write the story."

Chloe pulled me into a tight embrace and it was then that I was finally able to let down my guard. I didn't often openly show signs of weakness but my cousin seemed to know just what to say to break down the barriers that had formed so high and solid that even I wasn't sure how to let them down sometimes.

"I'm always here for you Lois. Now how about we write the story together and let the World know just how much of a psychopath that freak was?"

That was just one of the many reasons I loved Chloe, she seemed to know just what I needed without me even having to open my mouth. I smiled and hoped that the look in my eyes let her know how thankful I was that she was my cousin. She nodded, letting me know that she got my message loud and clear and we made our way over to my bed where we spent the rest of the afternoon. She made jokes about my lack of organisation skills and I cursed her for her scary attention to detail. The afternoon made it obvious that Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan were never going to be a good partnership for writing stories but she was always going to be my best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

Thanks again for the support. I hope you're still enjoying my story. I promise it won't be doom and gloom forever, but it's all important for the build up.

Chapter five:

The entrance to the building wasn't at all like Lois had expected, the grand foyer she envisioned was simply that, a vision. Instead she was confronted with a dull and foreboding tall, grey building that looked as if it had seen much brighter days. She wondered silently to herself how such an unappealing building could harbour the answers to so many of her questions but she hesitantly stepped forward and used the buzzer in an attempt to gain access to the dreary building. It took a few seconds before the machine crackled and Lois was greeted by an overly cheery voice.

'Madame Esmerelda at your service, please state your name and appointment time."

Lois gave a coy grin, thankful that the intercom was not high tech and fitted with a camera, which would show her obvious skepticism. A decent fortune teller would surely know the information that this woman was seeking. The irony of the situation was nearly enough to make Lois turn on her heel and do a disappearing act, but she convinced herself that she hadn't made the hour journey down town just to walk away; besides it's not like it could hurt to find out what the crazy lady had to say. Worst-case scenario there might even be a story to be written about it.

"My name is Lois Lane and my appointment time is… well now actually"

The catch of the door popped open granting her access and as she entered the building Lois took in her surroundings with a look that suggested she was either fascinated or confused. The interior of the building was nothing like the dull exterior, which gave the impression that it was house to a telesales company or something equally as commercial. But instead she was faced with lush velvet drapes and numerous tables all of which happened to be covered with brightly coloured satin cloths. She tried to scout out some form of reception desk but found nothing that even moderately resembled one, instead the voice that she had been greeted with rang out through the room in a somewhat creepy manner.

"Choose a table and take a seat. Madame Esmerelda will be with you shortly"

Lois craned her neck in an attempt to locate little miss eerie, but it was pointless, the dim lighting made it difficult for her to pinpoint anything other than the small, circular tables. Without putting much thought into the matter Lois took a seat in the nearest chair, at the exact moment that her butt touched down at least 50 candles lit up, making her surrounds a little clearer. She was trying to take in as much as possible when the voice returned, this time much closer and much scarier.

"Ahh, interesting choice Miss Lane, the table of destiny. I must admit, not one that I would have associated you with, but then again appearances aren't everything. It is what lies beneath the surface that reveals most about a person."

Lois didn't know whether to feel insulted or complimented, so instead she settled on simply freaked out. She still hadn't caught sight of the woman behind the voice and it was a little unsettling. The army brat inside her kicked into gear and it was just as she was considering her exit strategy that a burly woman appeared from the shadows at the opposite end of the room and hobbled towards the table with an obvious limp.

"Evening my dear, how can I be of assistance to you?"

It was then that the sarcasm that Lois had previously been attempting to keep in check decided to make itself known.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to tell me?"

Madame Esmerelda smiled, cynicism was clearly something that she was confronted with on a daily basis.

"You have a misguided conception of me. I don't have all of the answers that you seek; only you can decide your future. I simply make determinations from your own answers"

Lois rolled her eyes thinking this had been a waste of $25, she could have told herself that information before she had bothered entering the building. But at the same time, something inside of her was telling her not to write off what the crazy lady was telling her. She took a deep breath, about to test her faith in more than one way.

"There's this boy. I feel a connection with him, an invisible tie that is pulling me towards him. But I can't make him stand still long enough for me to catch him, not literally of course. It's like we're made for one another, but only one of us happened to get the memo"

Lois let her eyes fall to the table in front of her, embarrassed that she had just admitted everything she had been denying to herself for the last 3 months to a complete stranger. But talking to Madame Esmerelda felt easy, natural even.

"Ah my child, and does this boy know how you feel?"

All of a sudden this felt much more like a therapy session than a fortune telling. Lois frowned and was about to question her expertise when her thoughts were interrupted.

"I ask because I have the distinct feeling that this boy feels exactly the same. You sit at the table of destiny, and your destiny is tied to this boy. But you never needed me to tell you that my dear, you've known it ever since the day you met him."

Lois' eyes sparkled with wonder. Could she really be right? Was she destined to be with Clark? She had so many unanswered questions and she was about to fire them at Madame Esmerelda when she discovered the previously occupied chair opposite was noticeably empty. She frowned to herself, she hadn't heard so much as a pin drop.

"Madame Esmerelda?"

Her voice matched her questioning expression. But the very second that she rose to her feet the creepy voice returned.

"I can't help you from here my child, your destiny is in your own hands now"

Lois couldn't help the distinct feeling of satisfaction that washed over her, but really when she considered the facts she had learned nothing that she hadn't already known. So why didn't she feel disappointed? She had been so caught up in her musings that she hadn't realised that she was once again on the outside of the building, a look of utter wonder plastered across her face as she considered her next move.

The next day Lois was sat at her desk at the Daily Planet, her thoughts still very much focused on her bizarre encounter from the previous night. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Clark appear in front of her, offering her a maple donut and a strong coffee.

"Earth to Lois…"

She returned to her surroundings with a bump, her eyes settling on a pair of blue ones filled with obvious concern. Lois tilted her head, wondering if she had missed signals such as this that showed her how much she meant to Clark, but then she chided herself; he was just confused about her zoning out in the middle of the office.

"Late night, last night?"

Lois smiled to herself.

"You could say that."

What she didn't see as she remembered the previous nights occurrences was the look of utter disappointment that passed over Clark's face as her clearly misread her smirk. She did however catch the downcast expression that lingered long after her comment.

"What's up Smallville? A smile every now and then wouldn't kill you, in fact it might do you some good."

Clark obviously came to his senses as he sent a smile in Lois' direction, but it seemed insincere and a little forced. In response, she couldn't help feeling her buzz from the previous night diminish as she was overcome with the feeling that even though there was less than 5 metres between them, Clark felt farther away than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note:

This is another update that I was going to hold off posting because I'm heading over to America on holiday next week and I'm not sure if I'll be able to get in another update before I leave. But I will do my best. As always, thank you for taking the time to read.

**Chapter five:**

The relationship between Clark and myself continued to fluctuate between playful banter and sarcasm, with just a little hint of what I believed to be flirting. I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy all of our playful conversations, which were usually instigated by an innocent comment. But at the same time I couldn't help but feel a little frustrated that we obviously had a lot of chemistry and he didn't seem to pick up on it. I know I tease him about being a farm boy a lot, but it does make me wonder if his naivety stems from his sheltered upbringing. Lois Lane had never had a problem catching a boy's attention before, so why did Clark seem so nonchalant and oblivious about our relationship?

It was a tiresome Thursday afternoon at the Daily Planet, the morning had been slow and the afternoon was shaping up to be worse. Clark was sat swivelling in his chair, creating the most infuriating noise as I futilely tried to focus on the most uninteresting news story about a cat shelter that was about to be demolished to make space for an innovative new office block. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for small doses of cute and fluffy, but right now what I needed was excitement; maybe even a little danger, anything that would get my blood pumping and remind me that life wasn't the dull and repetitive drone that it was shaping up to be. I must have gotten caught up in my daydream for I had failed to notice that Clark was no longer swaying annoyingly in the chair opposite, but he was instead stood right in front of me, waving a large hand right across my line of sight. I shook my head as I rejoined reality.

"Wow Smallville, you really know how to grab a girls attention"

Clark rolled his eyes as he took a step back to get a better look at me.

"Is everything okay Lois? You've been zoning out a lot recently."

I felt a rush of heat run through my body as Clarks words registered within me. He had been watching me more closely than I had previously realised.

"Careful Clark, you wouldn't want me thinking that all this attention to detail means you're covering up your true feelings for me, would you?"

I inwardly cursed myself as I realised I was once again covering up my feelings with sarcasm. One of these days I really should get round to talking about the real problem in my life, namely the boy stood opposite me who currently seemed a little lost for words. Weird. It only lasted a moment or two though before his bravado reappeared.

"No Lois, don't read too much into it. I just don't want my partner sleeping on the job when we have stories that need to be covered."

His words brought out a stab of annoyance within me. I could handle criticism regarding many things, but my job was something that I actually took seriously, needless to say it was a very touchy subject.

"I never sleep on the job Clark, need I remind you of how many bylines I have had in comparison to you? You forget that you're almost like my intern, Smallville"

My words had a reverse reaction to that which I intended as the corners of Clark's mouth turned upwards in that heartbreaking smile that always seemed to manage to make my breathing hitch.

"There's the passion that I've missed in you Lois, you've been oddly relaxed recently. I've missed you yelling at me about my grammatical errors and getting your coffee order wrong. I was even beginning to think that you might be warming up to me"

His eyes sparkled as he finished his little epiphany and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Then maybe you're the one who's feeling unwell Smallville, because it would take hell freezing over before I found enough heat to warm up to you"

I smiled in order to let him know that my words weren't entirely true, but at the same time they masked the reality, which he had just uncovered without even realising. Clark simply returned my smile for a couple of seconds before he seemingly remembered the reason he was standing directly in front of me in the first place.

"Tess sent me an email with a message that we are required in her office at 4pm prompt."

I glanced at my watch, 3.45pm. Then I openly let a frown take over my face. What could that witch possibly want? I thought we had hung up our swords after our last battle when I had unwillingly taken a 3-week vacation in mysteryville. Clark must have picked up on my anxieties as he offered me his hand.

"Don't worry Lois, I'm sure it's just another opportunity for her to stomp down her authority."

I let his words reassure me slightly, but refused to accept his open palm. He smirked as I stood up and marched right by him.

"Come on then Smallville, what are you waiting for?"

I saw him shake his head in what I presumed to be disbelief before I turned on my heel and made my way up to the dragon's den. Tess Mercer was not going to get the better of me today. It took only seconds before I felt Clark's presence right behind me, if I stopped there was no doubt that he would literally walk right into me. The thought of his body being flush against mine was almost enough for me to put my thoughts into practice, but all too soon I realised we were stood directly outside Tess' office. I turned to look at Clark who offered me another boyish grin, they really should come with a health hazard warning; I'm almost certain that the way my heart skips a beat each time I'm caught off guard by one of them cannot be a good thing.

"Ladies first…"

He gestured with his arm to the tall, closed door in front of us. I swallowed the lump that was forming rapidly in my throat before I rapped on the door 3 times and pulled down my suit jacket to straighten out the creases. I was not going to appear insignificant, not even if it required me having another showdown with one of my least favourite people. But just before the door opened, I couldn't help but notice that I felt oddly reassured that Clark was right by my side.

Tess offered us what I considered a sickly sweet smile as she motioned for us both to take a seat at her large oak desk, which was clearly the centrepiece of the otherwise minimalist room. I'm not though most stylish person ever when it comes to interior decorating, but even I could have done a nicer job than the ice queen who was currently taking her position in the seat behind the desk. She didn't say anything, simply stared at us with that creepy, yet knowing smile and it only took about 90 seconds before I completely lost my patience.

"Why are we here Tess?"

Her expression turned from sweet to sour in a matter of milliseconds… impressive. Her eyes seemed to glint with evilness in a direct contrast from the way that Clark's had sparkled not so long ago.

"Wow Lane, you seem a little tense. What's got your back up?"

I bit my tongue to stop myself from retorting with something witty, or worse angry. Neither or those responses were going to help myself and Clark in our current situation. Clark must have sensed how difficult it was for me, as he placed his hand on my thigh in what he obviously intended to be a calming gesture; but instead I felt the fire rush through my body like I'd just been electrocuted. My body must have registered the surprise for Clark quickly removed his hand and returned his gaze to Tess. I took a deep breath to settle myself before I went against all of my better instincts and offered her an apology.

"I'm sorry Tess, I've just had a rough day. What can we help you with?"

Her smile altered again, but this time she looked amused at what she was about to confront us with. That alone was enough to make all of my anxiety return, whatever it was, it could not be good.

"Well Lois, I'm glad that you asked. I've been offered a story and I want you and Clark to write it for me. There is one little detail I should warn you about though"

I thought that she was pausing for effect, but instead she watched us both, waiting for us to question her. She was really enjoying the tense atmosphere in the room. Clark came to my rescue once again as he could obviously feel my mood altering for what felt like the millionth time since I entered the office.

"What is it Tess?"

His tone was abrupt, something that not only shocked me, but also impressed me a little. It was almost as if he was mad at Tess for unsettling me. Even she seemed a little shocked as she faltered slightly before getting right to the point; avoiding all of the teasing that I was sure I would have endured had I asked the question.

"You, my lovely little reporters, are going undercover…"

I held my breath, dreading the words that I was almost certain were about to leave her lips.

"As a married couple. An all expenses paid trip to the island of love."

She grinned as she took in the look of complete horror on both of our faces. Then she slid a leaflet across the desk, the smile never leaving her face.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment that I simply can not be late for. I'm sure once you regain your sense of movement you can let yourselves out"

With those parting words she stood and strode out of the room leaving us sitting in complete disbelief. The day had definitely just taken a turn for the worse and I couldn't help but think that this was definitely not what I intended when I wished for more excitement in my life.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note:

Okay I lied before; this will probably be my last update until I get home on the 22nd August. Sorry I cut it short, there's a lot of violence kicking off over here in England with riots in our main towns and I got caught up watching the news. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter six**

I was the one to finally break the silence as I frantically tried to wrap my head around what had just been said. Clark and myself married? Was the lady delusional as well as just plain crazy? She couldn't seriously be expecting us to take on such a ridiculous assignment. Although if I'm certain of anything it's that Tess is a complete masochist and she would no doubt be thriving in all of our pain at having to undertake such an awkward undercover mission. She's a smart woman, she would no doubt have picked up on our somewhat unique relationship and considered it an opportunity to exploit it and no doubt try to ruin it. I looked to Clark for support or guidance or anything at all that would help me forget that the last ten minutes of my life ever happened; but he was currently sat motionless, staring into space. Well that was helpful…

"She can't be serious… can she?"

I usually came across as confident and perhaps even a little surly, but now I could pinpoint the uncertainty and nerves that were developing deep inside me. As I continued to try and make sense of our situation Clark remained comatose.

"Seriously Smallville I could really use some moral support right now. Wake up, please?"

The pleading tone in my voice must have aroused something in him for he turned to look at me in with what I can only describe as an utterly speechless expression written all over his face. But then he averted his gaze to the table in front of him and said something that I would never have anticipated.

"Maybe it won't be so bad Lois…"

He cut off short not finishing what he started, probably because the look on my face that suggested a mixture of shock and curiosity but more obviously, complete horror. He changed his tactics.

"I'm not saying that we should go and get hitched or anything, but I personally can't think of anyone I would rather have to endure this with than you, Lois"

I searched his face to try and gage the sincerity of his words. What I concluded was both interesting and a little scary. He looked like he genuinely meant what he was saying.

"Clark how can you say that? You do realise that if we do this then we have to go all in, we can't do it half-heartedly. I looked across at him to see if he understood the seriousness of the situation. He had a large grin plastered across his face. I guess that answered my unspoken question.

"Since when do you do anything half-heartedly Lois?"

It was times like these that I truly became awestruck at how well he seemed to know me. I never really considered myself to be an open book; the journalist persona that people were often confronted with was minus a few Lois Lane personal character traits and Clark seemed to be the only person that could determine the difference between me as a reporter and me as a young woman. Like so many other things today I found it both exhilarating but more prominently it was a little intimidating. I decided now was as good a time as any to voice my biggest concern.

"You really think we can cover this story without it ruining our relationship?"

I watched as his expression faltered slightly. He looked like I'd wounded him, which didn't make sense. I wasn't trying to hurt him; I just wondered if the strain of the undercover story would be too much for us. We weren't even an item, but I wasn't quite ready to write off that particular idea off and I had a nasty feeling that the only outcome of this assignment would lead to the loss of any hope that I had with regards to us getting together.

"Lois, I wouldn't let anything destroy our relationship. You mean too much to me. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

He looked serious, more so than I had seen him since we had entered this little office of doom. I nodded because he seemed to be searching my face for confirmation and that seemed to signal the end of the conversation. As Clark stood and walked out of the office I noticed the pamphlet still sitting innocently on the desk; how odd that an inanimate object could cause the fear to rise within me once again. I reached out and grabbed it, handling it like it was some kind of dangerous substance; I realised I was being a little silly, but it just seemed so very daunting.

_LOVE ISLAND: The reality television show._

_This summer your television screens will be bursting to life as 6 married couples are dispatched to a secret love island and expected to undertake tasks in order to gain their survival on the island and in order to win the money to pay for their perfect honeymoon. It is bound to be both controversial and riveting, so don't miss out, tune in on June 5__th__ to meet our lucky partnerships. _

Oh my god. It was a television series, a freaking reality television series. Tess could not be serious. Me and Clark were not only expected to be a married couple to convince a few people, instead we would have to realistically portray ourselves as exactly that to the entire nation. There was absolutely no way that I was going along with this. I marched out of the office to find Clark who was currently sitting at his desk, working on what appeared to be an insignificant news article.

"CLARK! You have no idea what that witch has signed us up for!"

I was literally seething as I smashed the leaflet down on his desk. My hand stung from the impact but I barely felt it through all of my anger. Clark looked up at me with concern etched upon his face. Why wasn't he shocked? Angry? Furious?

"Calm down Lois. There must be some explanation, why don't we just call Tess and ask her?"

I ignored the last part of his sentence.

"You want an explanation Smallville? Well here it is: She's a complete monster, there is literally not a considerate bone in her entire body. She can't empathise with anybody because she has no feelings, she's the ice queen Clark."

I crumpled at my desk, it wasn't often that Lois Lane was beaten but Tess had just completely put me to shame. There was no way out of this one, it was simply a matter of riding out the storm and hoping that our friendship and possible relationship was strong enough to endure the torments of Love Island.

I glanced over at Clark who offered me a reassuring smile and suddenly things didn't seem quite as bad, maybe, just maybe we could survive this and come out stronger as a result of it. Who knows, it may be just the thing we needed to get the ball rolling on a less platonic relationship between us. I realised too late that my imagination was running away with me as Clark's expression had altered from reassuring to curious. I guarded my reactions in retaliation and handled the situation the only way I knew, with sarcasm.

"Well then Hubby, I suppose we better do our research on one another. What does Clark Kent hide inside his closet?"

He was just as quick to reply with a smart retort.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Lois, but my closet is spotless. But with all your shoes and handbags, I guess the same can't be said for yours."

His eyes twinkled at the sour glance that I shot in his direction, but even I couldn't stop the small smile that crept into the corners of my mouth. I wasn't exactly ready to celebrate this assignment but I was starting to consider it in a different light.


End file.
